


Fortress

by HeemaWren



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeemaWren/pseuds/HeemaWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki builds a pillow fort for him and Seijuurou to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberos/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday fic for my dearest pal Niri, who was the first one to welcome me to Akafuri hell and has been an awesome friend to me ever since. Lots of love to you Niri, I hope you enjoy this!

“Kouki… What on earth is this?”

Seijuurou stood in the doorway to his room, idly observing the chaotic clutter that had overtaken the space in his absence. Chairs that must have been dragged from every guest room in the Akashi household were strewn about with a sea of multicolored blankets draped over them. A large sheet was tied to the French doors on the far side of the room, obscuring the view of the night sky outside. The only entrance to the sprawling tent was directly ahead of him, and occupying it was his boyfriend.

“It’s a pillow fort!” Kouki declared proudly. He was laying on his stomach, beaming up at him with a heartwarming smile. Seijuurou had a fatal weakness to that smile. “Come on, I wanna show you something. Oh, and make sure you turn off the lights!” With that, the brunet turned and retreated back into the tent.

He sighed. After the meeting he’d had to endure with his father, he had been hoping to come back to a warm bed with Kouki waiting for him, where he could nestle into his arms and forget about all the stress that had piled up since he’d last seen him. But, alas, Kouki seemed to have other plans for their night, and who could tell what that meant? He couldn’t complain though, because he knew that whatever Kouki had planned was with his best interests in mind, and he always enjoyed his boyfriend’s company anyway.

Resigned to his fate, Seijuurou flicked off the light switch and crawled into the tent after the brunet. The tunnel might have been cave-like and wondrous when he was young, but for a teenage boy in his final year of high school, it was a rather tight fit. The only light to mark his way laid ahead of him, and he crept towards it on all fours.

When the cramped space finally opened up, Seijuurou could understand why Kouki had gone through all the trouble to make this strange fort. The roof of the tent stretched above him, high enough that he could sit up without fear of tearing anything down. The floor was piled with pillows and soft blankets, making it feel as though he was sitting upon a cloud. Moonlight streamed in through the windowed doors, softly lighting everything, including the heavenly smile that adorned his boyfriend’s face.

“Well?” Kouki asked, eagerly. He sat facing the windows, the starry sky reflected in his eyes. “What do you think?

Seijuurou smiled and crawled closer, positioning himself behind him. “It’s wonderful, Kouki,” he declared, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Kouki shivered at the contact, the tips of his ears turning a deep red that was visible even in the dim light. It didn’t matter how many times Seijuurou saw the reaction, it always managed to make his heart flutter.

“I-I thought it’d be kind of like camping,” Kouki commented sheepishly, subconsciously leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist, hands moving purely by habit, the feeling of Kouki encircled in his embrace coming to him as naturally as winning once did.

“I’ve never been,” he said, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as they stared out into the brilliant sky. Pinpoints of light painted the midnight canvas, outshone only the silvery crescent that hung amongst them. It was one of the many things Seijuurou never thought to stop and appreciate unless Kouki was there to show him.

“Really?” Kouki asked, his hands moving to cover the ones that held him. “We should go next summer! It’s a lot of fun. I bet we could get some of our friends to go too.”

Seijuurou pressed another kiss to his neck and lingered there, his lips curling into a smile. There was never any dramatic overreaction to the things he didn’t get to do or missed out on due to his upbringing. Kouki would simply find a way to remedy his lack of typical childhood nostalgia, and rather than teasing him over it, he was instead exalted at the prospect of being the one to introduce Seijuurou to a new experience. It was just another thing he loved about Kouki.

“It would probably be best that they did. I can imagine what you and I would do were we left alone in the woods.” The smile turned into a smirk, and the kiss turned into a playful nip on the neck that caused a yelp of surprise from Kouki.

“S-Sei!” The brunet stiffened as Seijuurou’s hands found his way under his shirt, tracing small circles above the waistband of his sweatpants with his thumb. “Wh-where did that come from?”

“When you say such sweet things,” he replied, kissing a line up his boyfriend’s neck, “it wears away the last remnants of my restraint.” He gently tugged at Kouki’s earlobe with his teeth, his hot breath sending palpable tremors up the brunet’s spine. He was too adorable, too irresistible. Seijuurou could never hold back for long when they were alone. “Why don’t we go to bed, my love?”

“U-um,” Kouki stammered, clearly flustered by the ministrations. “Wh-why don’t we sleep h-here tonight?”

Seijuurou frowned at the answer, unsure as to how his boyfriend could’ve missed the obvious connotation in his suggestion. Perhaps it was nerves, he thought; Kouki was infinitely more comfortable around him now than when they had first met, but his anxiety still got the best of him at times. Add that to several frustrating weeks without seeing each other, and it was entirely possible that his beloved brunet could have missed his invitation. He wasn’t about to let it deter him.

“The bed will be much warmer,” he promised, his voice a low and what he hoped was seductive whisper. “The doors let in a terrible draft at this time of year. We’ll be far too cold if we sleep here.”

“W-w-well then…” Kouki gently pried his hands away and turned to face him. Seijuurou caught the lovely image of his face flushed a dark scarlet for a brief moment before he was pushed onto the pile of pillows behind him. His boyfriend hovered over him, straddling his waist, a look of determination now coupled with his fierce blush. “I-I’ll just have to keep you warm, won’t I?”

Seijuurou’s eyes widened in shock as Kouki captured him in kiss that was anything but chaste. He moaned, the sound drawn out involuntarily as the brunet’s tongue swiped through his mouth, teasing and taunting. Their hips rolled together languidly, and he was both delighted and surprised to feel how hard his boyfriend already was. So much for missing his invitation.

Kouki’s hands carded through his hair, tugging at the locks just enough to hurt a little; just the way he liked it. Seijuurou moaned into the kiss again, and was rewarded with rough bite to his bottom lip that sent heat pooling in his stomach like nothing had since their first time together.

They pulled apart, gasping, a trail of saliva still connecting them.

“Kouki… What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” the brunet replied innocently. He glanced down between them, an eager grin appearing on his face. “Yet.”

Seijuurou had no desire to interrupt whatever it was Kouki was planning. The brunet taking the lead in their sex life was a rare treat, and he intended to savor every minute of it. But he was only human, and Kouki was already making it extremely difficult to control his urges.

Kouki caught him in another searing kiss, each sinfully delicious _“nng!”_ and _“haa!”_  that escaped him sending jolts of arousal through Seijuurou’s body. He was happy to allow the brunet full control of the kiss, letting him plunder and explore his mouth to his heart’s desire. His hands, in turn, roved down Kouki’s smaller frame, sliding easily under the waistbands of sweats and boxers to squeeze the plump rear that lie beneath. Kouki’s breath hitched, halting the kiss for mere moments before it resumed with renewed vigor.

He kneaded at Kouki’s buttocks, recalling that the last time he’d had his hands there, his boyfriend had been face down on his bed, muffling gasps and moans into his pillow as Seijuurou drove deep into him. His pulse quickened in anticipation of repeating that act. His fingers slid down into the crevice, circling around the sweet hole that awaited him.

“What’s this, Kouki?” he asked, gently prodding at the slickened entrance. “Did you already prepare yourself for me?”

Kouki’s brave face faltered. “I-I, um… I-it’s been a while, and you were taking longer to get back than I thought a-and…”

The image of Kouki plunging his fingers inside of himself relentlessly, whimpering his name with each thrust swirled inside his head. Oh, how he would’ve loved to walk in on that sight.

“I have no desire to wait, either,” he said, sliding a finger easily in. Kouki mewled, bucking back against the intrusion eagerly. He complied and added another digit, delighting in the needy cry it elicited from his lover. There was no need to prepare him any further, but Seijuurou would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the act in and of itself. Fingering always drove Kouki wild, but tonight it was more than usual. His nails scraped against his scalp as he kissed him savagely, all the while moving his hips back to meet the scissoring fingers.

“Mmnah! S-Sei, _ahhh!”_ Kouki arched his back as Seijuurou hit the perfect spot, rubbing their clothed erections together. Seijuurou’s vision went white at the sensation. It already felt too good; there was no way he would last long.

“Kouki, I need you,” Seijuurou gasped as the brunet attacked his collarbone with tongue and teeth. _“Now.”_

Wordlessly, Kouki sat up, his eyes glazed with lust as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He peeled his shirt off and tossed it aside, allowing Seijuurou a front row view of his naked torso. He was only allowed a moment to admire the sight before Kouki began tugging at his shirt, and he reluctantly removed his fingers to free himself of the restraining clothing. His boyfriend hesitated a moment, eyes roving over his chest and abs in appreciation, but then he was moving downwards, hastily unfastening Seijuurou’s pants to pull his cock free.

Seijuurou barely had time to sigh in relief before Kouki’s tongue was swirling around the tip.

“Kouki!” He breathed in sharply, hands instinctively moving to tangle in brown locks. Kouki wasted no time in taking in his entire length, his head bobbing up and down rhythmically as his tongue flicked playfully across the underside of his dick. Seijuurou’s fingers curled, holding tightly to his lover’s hair, his erection throbbing painfully with each lewd slurp that came from the brunet’s mouth.

Kouki surfaced, licking his lips deviously up at him. “Pants,” he instructed simply.

Seijuurou couldn’t obey fast enough. He kicked the remainder of his clothing off in a hurry, pleased to see Kouki doing the same. He reached out to pull him down onto the floor with him, but Kouki laid a protesting hand on his chest.

“W-wait, um,” he said hesitantly. He chewed on his bottom lip. “Lay down.”

To say Seijuurou was intrigued was an understatement. He could count the times Kouki had been this forward in their relationship on one hand, and never before had it been this insistently. He laid back on the plush pile of pillows, his heart beating loudly in his ears as he watched the brunet straddle him once more, situating himself at his hips.

Kouki’s fingers danced over his cock, still slick and covered in saliva. He shivered as Kouki took hold of it, his hands sliding up his boyfriend’s toned thighs, watching breathlessly as he positioned the swollen member at his entrance.

“Haa… Aaahhh, _Sei!”_ Kouki cried loudly as he sunk himself down onto Seijuurou’s cock. The tight heat was dizzying, but even more so than that were the sensual sounds the brunet made as he lowered down inch by agonizing inch. Seijuurou dug his nails into his boyfriend’s thighs, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from coming right then.

“K-Kouki… Are you alright?” he asked, fighting to keep his thoughts coherent. The brunet had never been this vocal before, and even though the depraved noises were quickly driving him crazy, he needed to be sure that this was a good sign. He prayed it was.

“I-I’m fine,” Kouki panted, smiling shyly. “I-I, um… I-I just forgot how big you are, a-and… You feel really good.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Kouki,” Seijuurou breathed, too entranced by the sight before him to even add a teasing note to his voice. Kouki smiled in response, recognizing the loss of control and wiggling his hips as he sunk down further.

“I thought you liked it when I told you how much I love your cock.”

Seijuurou grabbed the slim hips before him, his grip so tight he was sure it would bruise. “I hope you appreciate how difficult it is not to throw you on the ground and fuck you senseless right this moment.”

Kouki chuckled. “I-I appreciate it,” he promised, and slid the rest of the way down with a sharp gasp, grinding down against the hard length sheathed inside him. Seijuurou groaned, his head lolling back as his lover’s smooth walls squeezed him tightly. “Let me show you how much I appreciate it.”

The brunet splayed his hands across his abs, leaning on them just enough to keep his balance. He lifted his hips up slowly, then slammed down, impaling himself on Seijuurou’s full length.

 _“Kouki!”_ Seijuurou rasped, his eyes squeezing shut at the white hot sensation that consumed his body. He forced them back open, his need to see Kouki riding him overruling all else. The brunet settled into a steady rhythm, moaning wildly, wet slapping noises accompanying every downward thrust.

“Mmmn… Ah- _ahhh!_ F-Fuck, Sei!” The brunet tossed his head back in bliss, a thin layer of sweat beginning to shine on his skin.

“Kouki…” Seijuurou could only watch such a tantalizing spectacle for so long. As Kouki snapped his hips downwards, he thrust up with equal force and held him there, grinding up into him, mercilessly attacking the brunet’s prostate.

Kouki mewled and gasped, squirming as he tried to escape from the sensation overload. Seijuurou didn’t relax his grip in the slightest, giving him no choice but to take the full brunt of the assault. The brunet’s legs began to shake, his breath coming fast and shallow. He brought one hand to his cock, smearing the precum with his thumb before he began jerking off in earnest.

“S-sei, just like that, oh god, Sei, _Sei!”_

Seijuurou couldn’t hold back anymore.

Within seconds, he flipped their positions, Kouki falling back onto the pillows with a yelp of surprise. Seijuurou crashed their mouths together, tongues twining and enthusiastic moans from both mingling in the air. He thrust into his lover relentlessly, spurred on by the nails clawing at his back.

“Seeeiii! Harder! _Harder!”_

Kouki wrapped his legs around his waist, his heels digging into the small of his back, allowing Seijuurou to pound into him at a frantic pace. The brunet clung to his shoulders, gasping and whispering into his ear, anything from _“yes just like that oh god Seijuurou please--”_ to _“I love you I love you don’t stop don’t stop--”_ spilling from his lips.

It wasn’t long before Kouki’s entire body tensed, legs and arms tightening their hold just as his walls constricted around Seijuurou’s length.

“S-Sei, I’m-- _Haa_ \--ah-- _ahhhhh!”_

He came hard, his hips jerking violently as each sticky spurt shot out to cover his chest. Seijuurou automatically slowed his pace to let his boyfriend ride out the orgasm without overstimulating him, but Kouki pulled him into a frenzied kiss.

“K-keep going, Sei!” he begged breathlessly, his eyes already glossed over from his release. “Fuck me ‘til you come!”

“Fuck, Kouki!” Seijuurou growled, burying his face in the brunet’s neck. He was already at his limit. He thrust into the tight hole erratically, Kouki’s wanton cries like music to his ears. He came only seconds after his lover, the remnants of Kouki’s orgasm milking him of all his come.

“Seeeeeeiiiiiii…” Kouki groaned in pleasure as they finished. He moved to unwrap his legs from Seijuurou’s waist, but his foot hit one of the chairs that held up the fort. It wobbled, and a pile of blankets came falling down on top of them.

The two of them froze for a long moment, the once-canopy of the tent covering them entirely. Kouki snorted back laughter, which in turned caused a chuckle from Seijuurou, and before they knew it, they were fighting their way out of a jungle of blankets, laughing at the ridiculous situation the entire time.

Eventually they emerged from the sea, only to flop back down on the ground, still exhausted from their activities.

“Th-that, uh, wasn’t really how I was expecting it to end,” Kouki said sheepishly.

Seijuurou laughed, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I’m sorry about your fort. I am sure you worked hard on it.”

Kouki smiled, nuzzling up against his lover’s chest. “N-no, it’s okay, it served its purpose.”

“Oh?” Seijuurou grinned. “And what purpose was that?”

An anxious blush spread across Kouki’s face the moment he realize what he’d said. “W-well, you know,” he stammered, avoiding Seijuurou’s eyes. “I-I know I’m usually kinda shy in bed, b-but I thought, I don’t get to see you that much and I, um, I don’t want you getting bored or anything, s-so I thought maybe I could try something different, and…” He ducked his head down. “Um, well, blankets muffle noise, so… I could try being loud for once…”

“I see,” Seijuurou said, running a hand along his boyfriend’s side. “I suppose now would be a bad time to inform you that I neglected to close the door when I came in.”

“What!?” Kouki shot up, peering around frantically.

Seijuurou chuckled. “It was a joke, Kouki.”

Kouki groaned and sank back down into his arms. “Your jokes suck, Sei.”

“I’m sorry,” Seijuurou apologized, though his smile didn’t fade at all. “You needn’t worry about me becoming bored, Kouki. I love you, and I have been more than pleased with our sex life thus far.” He paused. “... Though I am not opposed in the least to more nights like tonight.”

Kouki laughed. “I-I love you too, Sei. A lot.” He pressed a kiss to his jawline, and Seijuurou turned his head to meet his lips for a long, passionate kiss.

“Shall we go clean up?” Seijuurou suggested.

“Yeah,” Kouki replied, glancing down at the come still covering his chest. “I think I could use a shower.”

“Perhaps we should shower separately.” Seijuurou trailed a finger through the sticky mess, bringing it to his lips and sucking it off with a sly smile on his face. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep my hands off you if we’re together.”

Kouki’s eyes were wide, his face a deep crimson. Still, he managed to mirror the grin his boyfriend gave him.

“W-we, uh… We should definitely shower together then.”


End file.
